Foreign Affairs
by TheBlindRaven
Summary: A novelist on writer's block travels to the famous Jump City to get inspiration. A high school teacher who is still getting over an ex girlfriend ends up being a tourist in the same city. What could happen when their destinies entwine and they meet? Modern AU; BBRae, hints of other pairings.
1. The Flight

**Author's Note: **This is loosely based on the book, 'Foreign Affairs' by Alison Lurie. I changed it to match the character's personalities, and surroundings, etc. Also, there are no powers, no alias.

**Summary: **A novelist on writer's block travels to the famous Jump City to get inspiration. And a high school teacher who is still getting over an ex girlfriend ends up being a tourist in the same city. What could happen when their destinies entwine and they meet. Modern AU; BBRae, hints of other pairings.

Disclaimer: I, TheBlindRaven, do not own the Teen Titans, nor the novel 'Foreign Affairs' of which its plot I have took the idea from. I gain no money from this whatsoever, so stop bugging.

* * *

Rachel Roth made her way through the inexperienced travelers blocking the aisle, found her seat which the ticket assigned her and prayed that no one had occupied it's companion. She put her duffel bag in the compartment above her head, and her backpack in the chair besides her. She took out her memory foam airplane pillow, her cotton blanket and her book to which she had bought specifically to entertain her during the flight.

She called one of the airplane attendants, and asked for tea.

She sighed to herself, thinking where would she be if obeyed her father and gave him what he wanted. Perhaps not in a airplane, where a bulky, sweaty man was breathing briskly behind her or where the magazines were the airline's brand. Perhaps she would not be headed to a city where she might not get what she is looking for, and it may be a waste of time, money and effort. Perhaps she would be with a man her father planned for her to get married with, and she would pretend to fall in love. Where only she would secretly do as her father orders, and invade the man's mind, and home. Find his deepest fears, insecurities and report back to him.

Her train of thought ceased to a stop by a light tap on the shoulder, and an equally light _Excuse me, ma'am. _The flight attendant whose fair hair was nicely done in an up-do, gave Rachel time to unclasp the plastic, little table on the back side of the chair. First she handed over a little container filled with packs of different sugars, then a steaming hot cup of water. Lastly, she showed Raven the varieties of teas they had in stock, and Rachel chose Earl Grey.

She made herself feel temporarily at home by taking of her shoes and tucking them underneath her seat, wrapped the blanket around herself, and buckled up.

When Rachel flips the first few pages of her book, a low rumbling noise surrounds her ears. She looks out the window, and sees that the plane is running swiftly, (as the trees and bushes and lights pass by fast) and is ready to take off. Truly, and personally, it's one of her favorite moments: when they lift off. To know that you are disconnected from the Earth makes her feel alone. And she prefers to be alone, then with obnoxious people; which occupies 90% of the world's population.

She reads, and she awaits for an adventure she doesn't know quite yet about.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Disappointingly short, but why would I give you a lot of information on only the first chapter? If people show interest, I will continue. Until then.


	2. In the Dumps

Disclaimer:  I do not own the Teen Titans, or the novel 'Foreign Affairs'. This is just getting ridiculous! And if the pizza shop, Makes you wanna Jump exists, I don't own it.

* * *

Garfield Logan made his way into the apartment he was temporarily sharing with his best friend, Victor Stone. He hooked the key on the nearby mail holder/key dispenser, and walked into the living room where he settled down on the plush creme sofa.

Garfield stared into the television, which was off, and his eyes went out of focus. Being to lazy to bring them back, he decided to just think. To use the silence while he can.

He was on a _two-person_ trip... alone. Today, he thought, was supposed to be the day they went to 'Makes you wanna Jump' pizza shop. Where it was said they would put anything ranging from the hottest hot sauce to donuts as a topping. And they were supposed eat, and laugh, and joke. They had everything planned; what hotels they would stay, how many miles they would run in the morning, what they would eat for breakfast, what souvenirs they wanted to find. But then Terra left without a glance back.

She left as if nothing happened, and she left with his only reason to live. Or so he felt.

She took her half of the money contributed to the trip, and left him with limited opportunities.

"Wassup, bean pole. What are you pouting about?" Victor had walked into the kitchen which was connected with the living room.

"Oh you know. The fact that _we _planned this trip, _we _were supposed to be having fun, _we _were supposed to be exploring Jump City. But it is _I _that flew out here, by myself. It is _I _that is sitting in Jump City when it is supposed to be _we!"_

Garfield was now standing up with his fist clenched on both his sides. A vein was pulsating on his forehead, and his left eye was twitching.

"Look, Gar, I understand-,"

"No, you do not understand what I am going through. You and Karen are _happy forever after _happy. You guys are meant for each other. You don't know what it feels like to wake up alone, with your arms hugging bare sheets. You did not wake up to a note, and half your things gone!"

"Garfield, chillax!"

"What is all this yelling about?" Karen, Victor's girlfriend, swayed into the room with rollers in her hair.

"Garfield is still upset about Terra," asserted Victor.

"I don't think she is worth your misery, honey. She was too hyper, a child. How old was she? And do not get me start on her hobbies. Playing with rocks. That's plain weird. No. I just don't think you guys sparked." And that was Karen's honest opinion.

However Garfield's feelings were contradicting. Terra was eccentric, magnetic. She was cheeky, and happy. She was fresh, and new, and everything he needed. Admittedly, she was four years younger than him; however, age is just a number and love should not be sustained by such an irrelevant item.

They met at a park. He was running late to work, having taken too long to his eat lunch. He wasn't looking at where was going which resulted into Garfield tripping over Terra, who was on the ground on her knees. Papers flew everywhere, graded and non graded. She later explained that she was examining the rocks alongside the cobblestone trail. She said that since she was little she wanted to be a petrologist: a person who studies rocks.

Garfield sighed, and sat back down on the couch running his fingers through his hair. "Guys, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I really shouldn't.. It's just that... Never mind."

Cyborg and Karen sat down besides Garfield, both on either side.

"Look, what about we go out tonight. Our treat, honey. We don't understand your circumstances, but we know when you need help." Karen looked behind Garfield's head, and saw Victor's facial expression saying, '_Woman! What do you think you are doing? Don't worry about him. He is a grown man, he can take care of himself!"_

Karen smiled at Garfield, and turn around to mentally address Victor,"_Boy, don't you sass me! There's no man alive who can tell what to do, and that includes you! We are going to dinner tonight and if you don't like it stay here and help yourself to some Hamburger Helper!"_

Victor sighed pretentiously, clearly giving up.

"No, don't worry about it. I'll stay in tonight. Perhaps another day. And besides," Garfield chuckled. "Victor cannot even think about standing in a vegetarian restaurant."

"Got that right, and I plan on never being on the same block as one," declared Victor, who was now channel surfing.

"Well, hope you feel better. I believe you'll find the one sooner or later," Karen said to Garfield, then patted his shoulder and made her way to her room where she was giving herself a spa day.

But again, Garfield felt doubtful about that. He needed Terra, and perhaps while he is there groaning and moaning about his loss over her, she might be groaning and moaning for a whole other reason somewhere else.

It disturbed him how easy it seemed for her to face him the night before she went away. They were on the balcony, with their legs through the railing; kicking them and laughing. He was drinking a cup of coffee to keep him up that night, and she was smoking a long cigarette. She was saying how it's extraordinary that the world is so big, and people believed that they have seen it all. And she said she felt powerful to be able to see another part of such an enormous structure so complex that the Earth laughs at scientists.

Their suitcases were packed, same reason but different destinations; Garfield knew this not yet. He didn't expect anything when she put a few extra things that were strange. But everything was strange with Terra. Everyday something strange happened.

Along with the note she left, that was on top of the last minute quizzes Garfield had to grade, was a rock. And perhaps it had been one of the rocks she was examining when he tripped over her at the park.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you for following, favoring and reviewing.


	3. Preparations

Disclaimer: There's a dollar bill, two nickels and a dime in my pocket. Do you really think I own the Teen Titans?

* * *

"Victor, hurry up! I have to get ready!" Karen was banging on the bathroom door, anxious for Victor to get out. Her pores were tingling from the face mask she applied 15 minutes earlier.

"Victor, my face is going to fall off! Hurry it up!"

"Woman, I have to shave! I don't want to look all rugged up at the dinner party!"

"How long does it take you to shave? I'll be flying around in a hover board by the time you are done!"

Karen was now panicking because the mask container specifically instructed to not let the mask sit on your face for more than 15 minutes exact.

Garfield was rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically at the bickering couple. He settled down enough to say,"Karen, you could use my bathroom to wash off the mask, but I still have to get ready, so don't take-," He was cut off by the noise of the bathroom door being slammed.

"-long."

Garfield sighed and laid his head on the tiled floor.

The dinner party was to be at seven. It was said to be a party where friends come together and talk about their life. A way to come closer after being separated for a ridiculously long time.

Victor said he wanted to surprise him with someone special that will attend the party. Perhaps a person Victor thinks will catch Garfield's attention until the time being. However, Garfield doesn't want a fling. If he were to meet, let's say a lovely woman who surpassed his expectations and made him forget completely about Terra, it would be wonderful. But what would happen when the four months passed by and his vacation is over? He will have to leave the woman whom he may fall in love with and have another broken heart.

* * *

Rachel and Dick Grayson, a good friend of hers, were sitting in a comfy and warm coffee shop. They sat in the corner, near the sizzling and cackling fireplace, wanting to be secluded from the unnecessary chatter of people; teens taking pictures of their coffee, adults panicking and sharing every bit of information of their stressful life. Rachel respected those who tried to use the meant-to-be tranquil coffee shop to do their work, or read a book.

The creaks of the old wooden chairs, and the thumps of the books being put back into their respectful place made Rachel feel slightly at ease. If only they were not in the middle of the city, maybe it would of been more serene and quiet.

Dick Grayson, a handsome young lad with sunglasses that covered his stark, intense blue eyes and shaggy black hair, sat in front of Rachel absorbing in his surroundings. He felt glad that where he was, he wasn't being pestered. Nobody was asking for photographs, no camera flashes nor clicks,(except for the one coming from the camera that captured memories and the moments were hung on around the coffee shop) and no one to ask him personal questions that made him feel as if they were the detectives instead of him.

"Where's Kori? Haven't seen her in awhile. Will she be attending Victor and Karen's dinner party tonight?" Rachel took a sip of her lukewarm tea.

"She's alright. Really anxious to see you, actually. Of course, she'll be attending the dinner party. Karen will kill me if Kori doesn't attend, and I can't imagine what will Vic do if his 'little sister' isn't there" Dick chuckled to himself. "Speaking of Vic, did you hear about what he's planning?"

Rachel let herself slightly smirk.

"Things have a way of reaching me. Of course I heard. It's quite nice that he's trying to help a friend, but what if I don't need man in my life stopping me from what I need to do. Love is a distraction."

"Only if you make it," said Dick. Dick saw that Rachel felt uncomfortable speaking about the flimsy topic, so he decided to bring up the reason she is able to be in front of him.

"So... how's the book coming along?"

"It's a disaster," Rachel sighed. "A man once said: unless it comes unasked out of your heart and you mind and your mouth and your gut, don't do it. I'm not getting anywhere. I just might give up. It's not soaring out of me, it's not roaring. t doesn't feel right."

Dick took of his sunglasses for the first time during their little friendship meeting.

"Hmm, Charles Bukowski. Makes sense. But if people followed that advice, there wouldn't be many novelist, poets nor authors in this world. Sometimes you have just wait a little, and you'll find yourself unable to stop typing or writing. I believe you can do it, Rachel. And believe this when I tell you I will be at the bookstore buying your book, and I bet it's going to be a bestseller." Dick had a way with words that even made the stoic Rachel Roth blush a pearly honey glow on her cheeks.

Rachel was honestly and simply speechless.

Dick chuckled once again and announced,"I have to go. See you at dinner party tonight, right?"

Rachel nodded, and got a hold of Dick's waiting hand to help her get up.

"Thanks Dick, for everything." Rachel put on her messenger bag, and straightened her hair. Dick put a ten dollar bill on the table, and put his sunglasses back on. They hugged innocently, and they parted ways outside the coffee shop.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Will everything go as Victor plans at the dinner party? Review, as they are what motivate me to continue. Have a beautiful day/night.


	4. The Legendary Night - Pt 1

Rachel checked over her outfit twice. Not wanting to show off much skin, an give strangers the wrong impression. Yet not cocooning herself in sweaters and scarves, clothes overall making herself seem like the misjudged pigeon feeding lady in Home Alone 2: Lost in New York.

Her coral pink textured peplum shift dress conformed to her body without suffocating her, yet showing off her body quite nicely. Not really a color she would wear, it's too attention calling for her taste, but the retail associate said it complimented her porcelain skin very well. She emphasized the point in which her body was made to work a peplum dress. Accompanying, and making it better than it is, the dress were almond shaped black heels and a bit of pale nude lipstick. Gathering her essentials in her shoulder bag, and getting her fitted zip anomalous front dark-camel coat, she breathed in trying to imagine the worst that could happen tonight.

She made her way down the stairs of her temporary home, a three star motel near the city border, stepped outside the fairly big mahogany doors and called for a taxi.

When the taxi came she told the foul smelling man, "Take the long way to this address.."

* * *

After Karen had took off the exfoliating mask off her face, she set to preparing the place. Having thoroughly clean the place the day before, it was easier for her to decorate and remodel. The mood she was going for was for comfortable, and homey.

After fluffing the pillows, setting out the champagne in a ice bucket, lighting the candles, she thought that her friends would feel comfortable enough.

"Victor, get over here and start cooking!"

"Coming woman!"

"Don't you sass me boy!"

"Yes, ma'am."

Garfield was in his room, breathing deeply. He wasn't nervous, he wasn't nervous, he wasn't nervous. Or so he tried to convince himself.

And he didn't know what exactly why he was a panicky mess. It can't be because he's going to see his friends. But at the same time it could be. For those who didn't have a clue, or being living under a rock, he will have to explain why isn't Terra there along side of him. He, himself, doesn't know why she isn't there. She would perhaps be the loudest one of them all, saying the strangest things. Her arms would be around Garfield, and throughout the night she may only let go to touch the plants, and rub the leaves between her fingers.

Again, he didn't know why she wasn't there. The note only said,"My heart is in this rock, may you cherish it." There was no explanation why she left, where she went, when exactly did she leave.

"Ready for tonight?" Victor popped his head in the room.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I am." But Garfield really wasn't.

* * *

Dick buzzed-in Rachel.

Making her way up the small stairs of the fairly nice apartment complex, she checked her breath and looked at herself to see if she attained any stains from sitting in a poorly kept taxi.

She knocked four times on the pale yellow door, and it was Victor who answered.

"Hey girl, how are you doing?"

Victor let Rachel in before crushing her in his muscular arms.

"Sorry there. Here let me get your coat." She slid of her coat and he hung it on the hat/coat post near the door.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Come this way, you're about the last one to appear."

A broad hand laid comfortably on her shoulder, and he guided her down the hallway to what seemed the living room. Rachel had a problem with physical contact. But this was Victor. Her friend since high school. He helped her through the years until he graduated. He protected her from the merciless bullies who would call her grotesque names, and push her, and spit on her and much more things she wished she didn't remember. To have Victor's hand on her shoulder felt like protection, support. Stability, and the assistance of standing up when she was thrown down.

Her fogged mind was alerted by the ringing of voices, and the enticing scent of food. She noticed that Victor already let go of her, and that she was standing there without any purpose.

"Oh, friend Rachel! How are you? Are you the wonderful? How is Jump City?" Kori for a model, had a thin body. And for a thin bodied person, she ate a lot and had strong limbs that would suffocate anyone in her grasp. When Victor and Kori had an arm wrestling contest, they were equally tied until Kori stopped having pity and slammed his hand down.

"Hey Kori, I'm fine. Jump City is fine as well," Rachel said in her slightly raspy voice. Everything is fine, she thinks. Fine is not good, not bad. Just fine.

"Oh, I'm the glad!"

The happiness radiating of Kori was intoxicating and made Rachel slightly dizzy.

"Hello there, Rachel. You look divine." Dick gave her an assuring hug.

"Thanks Dick, you look handsome as always. And Kori, you're dress is simply beautiful."

Kori was in a black lace body con dress with a cowl back, black heels and simple accessories that didn't clash with her fiery red hair, and eccentric green eyes.

"Thanks, friend Rachel. Now come the on, and introduce yourself to everyone else."

In the living room, and Rachel head counted, six people not including Victor(or Garfield.)

"Hello there darling. The name's Monetti. Toni Monetti. Nice to meet you." The voice had an New Zealand accent, and it came from a black-haired woman in a black matte pant suit, and matching black heels.

"Nice to meet you, Toni."

"Isn't it? I'm joking. This is my partner, Isaiah Crockett."

"Hello there Isaiah."

"Hello, Ms..."

"Roth. Rachel Roth. But you could call me Rachel."

"Nice to meet you, Rachel." Isaiah took out his hand, and Rachel met it with hers, and they shook on it.

"Hello, my name is Jane Nixe, and this is my boyfriend-,"

"Wally West at your service, gorgeous." Wally got a hold of Rachel's hand and placed a feather light kiss on it.

Rachel pulled away, blushing, not wanting to create problems nor give off a wrong impression. "Hello, Jane and Wally. My pleasure."

A man with slick, black hair and cerulean eyes stood up from the couch. A calm aura came from him, and Rachel felt swept. In a classic, baby blue button down dress shirt, black slacks and black dress shoes, he gave off the impression of being relaxed and professional at the same time. Rachel wondered if this is who Victor wanted her to meet, she wouldn't complain.

"Hello my name is Gar-,"

"Garfield, right? It's good to meet you."

"No, I'm Garth. But same here."

"Then who is Garfield?"

"I am."

Rachel turned around and her associates parted like Moses parted the Red Sea, and saw the owner of the voice.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Review please!


	5. The Legendary Night - Pt 2

Disclaimer: Last chapter didn't have a disclaimer. This one counts for both. Disclaimed.

* * *

He seems young. The type of young where you still have that twinkle in your eye. Of rebellion. And you want to live life and have fun. Hers distinguished some years back. She's happy with her life. It is simple and non-tiring.

His hair is shiny, slightly ruffled and spiked, and had green, faded tips. Did he highlight them as a dare? Or a way to express himself? His eyes are beautiful, she can't lie about that. They are like eroded rock. A spring green, and watery and washed as if the color was washed away by tears. Nonetheless, lively eyes. With that twinkle of rebellion.

He stands there with his pants in his crisp khaki pants and he looks afraid but ready. For what? She doesn't know.

"I'm Garfield Logan. You must be Rachel Roth. Good to finally see in you person. I've heard a lot about you."

* * *

Her body is what he, or his sexually-deprived mind, notices first. Garfield, himself, sees a stoic, plain person who needs fun in her life. He doesn't need that. Two negatives don't make a positive, at least not in real life. He decided right then and there, he hated her.

Yes, she seems cool or whatnot - as her hair is a shiny violet color, almost black. And her eyes seem the same - but, she is plain and boring and nothing like Terra.

"Can't say the same about you, as Victor only said he had a surprise for me."

Victor, oblivious to the awkward meeting moment he was waiting for, yelled from the kitchen,"Time to eat!"

"To the dinner table!" Wally went along.

It was a mahogany eight sitter dinner table that Karen rented for the occasion. Victor would not be sitting as he would be the server/host/entertainer.

Coincidentally, Garfield ended up sitting in front of Rachel, who was on Wally's left, and Toni's right. Garfield was on Jeni's left and Isaiah's right. Karen and Garth were at the opposite ends of the table.

"Today's specials are Alfredo fettuccine, my famous streaked grilled with onions and red peppers, and on the side, steamed vegetables. For dessert, Oreo cookie cake. My mother's recipe."

A chorus of yum's and excitement sounded around the room.

Rachel took the cloth napkin, and set it down on her lap. Looking down on the teal trimmed plate that reflected her round eyes, and thin lips, she concluded this is what people see. Not someone who was running away from her father, and horrific past by writing. Writing novels, poems about childhood, or murder, or fantasy. Usually an author stay in one genre, but she likes to experiment.

Victor went around the table, swirling thick pasta on to the plate, and sprinkling parmesan cheese on it. He served white or red wine to those who asked, and water to a reluctant Wally that Jeni insisted had to drive.

Victor put a well-cooked steak(with the exception of Garfield, which Rachel noticed and put in her folder as conversation topics, as she knew Victor will find a way to get them alone) sizzling with red peppers and sweet onions, steamed carrots , green beans and broccoli.

Everyone took a bite, and their eyes rolled with the pleasure that the flavor of the food brung.

Through a mouth full, Wally managed to say,"This... Is... So delicious!" Which to Jeni replied with a slap to the head for grotesque manners. Yet everyone agreed.

You know when food is just incredible, that no one speaks because they are too busy enjoying the food? And no one thought that it was an awkward silence full of tinkling silverware, nor slurps of pasta.

Victor collected the dirt plates and laid down the scrumptious Oreo cookie, with Oreo cookies crumbled and chocolately goodness just everywhere!

After dinner and dessert, Rachel excused herself and asked where was the bathroom. Unfortunately, it was taken. Victor said she could use Garfield's bathroom, and he wouldn't take 'that's not your bathroom, not your permission I need' as an answer.

After being showed where the room was, she slightly knocked on the not-yet closed door, and heard bed springs creak in relief of weight being extracted. Garfield opened the door, and his washed eyes showed Rachel that he was confused to see her there.

Perhaps he thought she was a whore and already wanted to get in bed and make love faces with him. However, she only wanted to use his bathroom.

"Look, I know Victor put you up to it, and he wanted me to get back in the game and-,"

"I came here to ask you can I use your bathroom since the other one is occupied," Rachel said, feeling triumphant.

Garfield flushed, and let her in. "Sure, whatever."

The room was dark with the exception of the window letting in the night sky, and the slightly ajar door letting in the light from the hallway. It was painted gray, and had a headboardless bed with a night table. Clothes were everywhere, accompanied by food and used tissues.

A man's temporary sanctuary. This sight made Rachel flinch. She did not like chaos.

"Uhh.. The door to the left. Over there by the night table, yeah."

She stepped carefully over the things on the floor, and made her way to the bathroom with much difficulty. His bathroom was cleaner than expected. She washed her face, flossed her teeth, and reapplied her lipstick.

Stepping out, she noticed there a was a path made. A path free of debris. A path to the door.

"Hello?"

Rachel called and no one answered. She made use of the path and went into the living room. Everyone was splayed out. Wally was asleep on Jeni's shoulder who had her feet on the table. Toni and Isaiah had a love seat to theirselves, and Garth sat on a stool by the kitchen refilling his glass of wine. Dick and Kori had left early, having professional duties to attend the next day. Karen and Victor were nowhere in sight. Despite the others' persistance, she said farewell, gathered her things and walked out of the apartment.

Garfield was outside, throwing and catching a small, smooth stone. A repetitive event, in which the stone defied gravity and then respected the law.

"Leaving already?"

"Yes, I am. I don't believe anyone will know I'm gone. They were all drunk and gone. Oblivious to the real world."

"Dude, you need to relax a bit. Enjoy the night, and just relax."

"I am not a dude. And if you want me to relax, then a call a taxi for me and get me home. Better yet, leave me alone. I am capable of doing it on my own."

She was snappy, and unfair, but she didn't care right now. She wanted to leave, and leave fast. The food was great, the people were mediocre and she had slight fun. That is enough for one night.

"Sorry, Rachel, for treating you like a friend."

"Look, I don't need a friend. Definitely, I don't need you."

"Why did you come tonight?"

Garfield wanted to dig deep into this hard piece of pure, beautiful marble. He needed a chisel and a hammer. He may not like her, as in relationship wise, but nobody should be miserable as she seems.

"To meet someone who I thought was going to be a gentleman towards me, and not calling me 'dude.'"

"I'm sorry, again. Here is a taxi number. Call them, and I'll wait till they get here to see you off. Like the gentleman you wished to meet."

Abruptly snatching the card from Garfield's hand, and Rachel dialed the number. After a few minutes, a phone started ringing near.

"Hello, taxi service. Where shall I take you tonight."

Looking at Garfield, who had a smirk on his face, she laughed silently and called him an idiot.

"Where's your car?"

"What car? I ride a moped, baby!"

All this time, Garfield was leaning against a moped and Rachel did not notice. There were no lights around, except the moon and light from certain windows.

"I'd rather walk home than ride on that... thing," insisted Rachel.

"You need some fun in your life. Come on. Just come on."

Garfield was beckoning her over, but Rachel shook her head and searched for a number of a real taxi cab driver.

Garfield was still trying to convince her when the taxi came. She got in and rolled down the window.

"Your company was pleasant, but I think it's best if we forget about this encounter. Nice meeting you, Garfield."

The taxi drove away leaving behind a puzzled Garfield who wondered why did those words hurt. It's not he likes her or whatever, she's bland and nothing like Terra. Nothing like Terra. She was smart, and bodacious, and stoic. Not fun, or extreme or a daredevil ready to try anything! She needed someone to sculpt her life for her. And he wants to be the person to do so.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello there. Hope you liked. Review, favorite, follow. Which ever. Have a good night or day.


	6. Oh, Azar

Disclaimer: A week ago, I did not own. Nothing has changed since, except for the amount of work teachers are mercilessly giving me.

* * *

"If he comes chasing after you, I'm letting you out. Ain't no fairytale story gonna happen in my cab!" The man's voice was gruff, and nasty. A smoker, obviously.

"Understood." Simple response to the man to let him know she did understand. If she was him, she would of done the same thing.

She looked back to check he wasn't coming after her, however the street was clear. For some reason, she wanted to see the small, star gleaming headlight of his moped getting closer, and when he gets there what will happen...

Nonsense! Rachel was in Jump City to write a book, and getting into a relationship that will end soon enough was upright foolishness. She doesn't need the broken heart, nor its disadvantages of interrupting her work or making her sad.

She sighed and thought of the pathway she is taking to write her book. It was about a child who grew up without a childhood, and how when they are an adult it affects them gravely. She might as well write an autobiography. She wished she could dance around the apple tree, laugh under the stars, hook the overalls. She wished she could of made grass angels while staring at the clouds and making animals out of disfigured nonsense. She wished, and wished. But time could not reversed, and life is not always fair.

"Aye, sweetheart. Your stop. It'll be..."

Rachel paid the price, and made her way out of the taxi. She mentally cursed herself for not renting a car, and having to sit in a grime covered taxi whose driver is better off being no one. However, she had to use her money wisely. Being an author can mean two things. Your work is either good, or bad. And you are paid either satisfyingly or only enough to buy bread. Very simple, blunt in an opposing way.

The single key fitted perfectly in the keyhole, and she walked in without hesitance into the small complex.

She changed out of her clothes and made her way into a pair of white, cotton pants and shirt.

She may have been in bed but she wasn't sleep, nor anywhere near sleepy. She was wide awake and couldn't relax. She shifted around, and covered and uncovered her body. She finally got up and made tea. While the water was boiling in the kettle, she walked to the balcony and opened the doors. A soft wind blew the hair out of her face. She sat in the weaved chair and waited to hear the kettle whistle.

* * *

Garfield watched the taxi drive away and it took him all his might not to get on his moped and catch up. He still couldn't understand why he wanted to help her — she just broke up with him, and they are not even in a relationship! — and why it felt like he _has_ to.

Garfield, when he came downstairs put a piece of cardboard as for the main door wouldn't fully close, and took his moped into the basement. The air was uncomfortable and suffocating, so he did what he had to do in little time possible.

He opened the door to the apartment to a confusing scene. Everyone was crying, playing what he concluded was truth or dare.

"I always loved you! But you were always going after every other object with a skirt on! How would a witch that everyone hated, two years younger than you in high school get your attention?"

Jeni was crying, a wine bottle in her hand, and the other holding onto Wally's shoulder tightly.

"I'm sorry, Jeni baby! I was a fool, still am. Because sometimes I don't appreciate of what I have. You are the only one I love, only one I will ever love!"

Everyone hiccuped, and were crying. But seemed happy for the couple. Obviously everyone was drunk, and Garfield didn't know that Victor had so much wine.

"Ok... Ok... Who's turn? Who's turn is it?! Tell me!"

Garfield left as soon as possible as to not get caught up in the foolishness that was going on in the living room.

The light was still off in his room, and he walks towards the window and thinks.

He thinks of how it would be if Terra was here. Or how if Rachel was here and what they would do. But she doesn't seem like the type of person to devour an entire pizza, and the wrestle until she is sick. Or play video games until you start seeing strange things. Or take endless amount of pictures, print them out and put them around the room.

While he's thinking, he looks at the same night sky with the twinkling stars and ghostly clouds as Rachel is.

* * *

Rachel is broken out of her daydream by the shrill scream of the kettle signaling that the water is ready. Looking one last time at the night sky, she turns around and closes the balcony glass doors.

Choosing chamomile tea out of her stock, she puts the tea bag in the mug and pours the scalding water over the pure leaves.

Waiting, she thinks what could of went differently at the dinner party.

She could of not went at all, and watch movies directed by Quentin Tarantino. Wrapped up in blankets and tea steaming next to her. She could of gone ahead and wrote her book. She writes best at night and at dawn. When the sun is rising and everything is not sugar coated, but being presented in new raw light.

She adds to her tea what she believes will make it better, and drinks it slowly while listening to nothing. The tea was settling in fast and doing what it was said to be do: make her feel relaxed and fall asleep faster.

She snuggled herself to sleep and pretended someone was telling her a bedtime story. Her imagination was vast, expansive. Se imagined great things, and she puts herself into those stories. She was one of those characters. She went to sleep thinking of dragons, and princes.

* * *

The ringing of the house (motel) phone woke her up abruptly; her most hated way to wake up. Startled and scared. As if she had to run at any given minute.

Looking for the device that she wants to currently throw out the window — if she could find it — she threw everything of the bed, even herself in a frantic attempt at finding it. Then the ringing stopped.

Huffing loudly, she laid her head down on the floor where the rug tickled her neck. Breathing deeply, she was slowly going back to sleep when the damned phone was started ringing again.

"Azar, help me find this phone so I can get rid of it!"

She remembers having it in her bed since she was speaking to the manager about having her alerted when mail comes for her.

Looking under the bed, she sees the device invented by the devil himself, and the faint green glow the screen gives of. Stretching her arms beyond normal length, she caught in her fingers and answered it without it being near her face.

Luckily it wasn't to her ear drum — for if it was it could of erupted, or exploded, whichever word sounds more horrendous — because a male voice screams out, "Ready for the time of your life, dude!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hello, sweets. I'm excited cd or the next chapter. Just imagine what the person on the other side of the phone — ;) — has planned for Rachel?!


End file.
